the wolf at high school
by KageOokami13
Summary: Kage and Lucca seem like two normal ninjas when they start Cross-Country High. But of corse they're anything but normal as the akatsuki soon find out. The two siblings are from the Ookami clan of the Wilderness, and they live up to it. R&R please!


**WARNING! – Foul language. Read at own risk. I'm not responsible if you repeat these bad words.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or anything from the manga/anime. I DO NOT own any of the songs ether. I DO NOT own the products that you can buy/places you can find on this planet. I DO NOT own any real life people in this fanfic. I DO own to OCs though. AND NO COPYING MY CREATIONS ETHER!**

I slowly started slipping out of the dark unconscious numbness that was sleep. Oh how I wish that that would last forever. When I had regained all control from being in a deep sleep, I knew that I was just at the right warmth and really comfy, which made me want to spend the rest of eternity right where I was. Until I was jumped on by an eleven year old.

"Good-morning Kage!" A child like voice shouted at me, belonging to no other than my little brother Lucca.

And I groaned at him.

"It's a Monday and were starting that ninja school!" he whispered back in my ear.

"Bollocks." I growled with a mighty amount of rage.

"I'm gonna go get my things ready, so I'll let you have your privacy." He chirped as he jumped off my bed and ran out my room.

I slowly opened my eyes. The light blue curtains were drawn, but they were still letting a soft bluish light through. I turned my head to see my digital clock. 7:00. Half an hour until we had to leave for an hour long drive. Bloody marvellous.

"He could have at least given me a hug before he ran off." I mumbled while sitting up, letting all the warmth escape.

A blue haze danced across my light purple carpet before hitting my white door that Lucca had shut behind himself. I had taught him well. I slowly pushed the midnight blue sheets off me, leaving them in a mess as I walked over to my private bathroom.

I went straight to the sink and looked in the mirror. My chubby face was staring back at me. My long-ish black hair was scruffy and needed brushing. I stared into my crimson wolf eyes, noticing that the yellow circle around my pupil was medium sized in the dim light.

I quickly brushed my hair before grabbing a pair of jeans and a black top with a silver dragon on the front. Nothing too dramatic. Quite boring actually. (A/N: Ah, there's that word that always seems to crop up. _**BORING**_.)"Lose a bit of weight ya chubby black good-for-nothin shadow wolf" I scolded myself before walking out into the living room/kitchen/front doorway.

"Good morning Kage-chan." Called a god-like man's voice from the sofa.

"Good morning Jashin-chan." I called to the cloaked god sitting watching the news on TV.

"What the hell?"

"What?" I asked back.

"_Chan_? Why did you call me _chan_?"

I shrugged at him. "Because I felt like it?"

"Fair enough, but, be warned, I shall get you back, Ookami Kage. Believe me, I _will_" he said in a mock evil threat tone.

"Whatever." I said as I lazily walked to the kitchen area and made Jashin a bacon sandwich.

When it was ready I passed it him before sitting next to him on the three-seater. I glanced at the clock. We had to be at school in 50 minutes. I had been too slow. _"Shit!"_

"You better take your car, or you'd be late." He teased

"LUCCA, WE LEAVE IN 3 MINS!" I shouted towards his room, which also happed to be in the direction of Jashin's right ear.

"OK!" he yelled back as he knocked something over.

"Thanks, now my right ear is bleeding." uncle Jashin mumbled, thinking that I wouldn't be able to hear.

"Couldn't give a rat's ass" I replied, even though I didn't need to.

Lucca ran in with his bag on, he was also wearing a pair of jeans: his top was just red with black sleeves though. he ran over to the front doorway and pulled his shoes and a black coat on.

I stood up, grabbed my car keys and walked over to where he was. I pulled on my black gothic boots and my cloak. Mine was purple, unlike Uncle Jashin's; his was crimson with the black Jashin symbol on the back. They both had hoods, my hood was for bad weather (and had point at the back, a bit like in harry potter), Jashin's was up all the time to hide his face. He didn't have a kick-ass hood.

I grabbed my bag and slug it on. "See ya later Jashin-chan!" and with that me and Lucca darted out of the flat and into the car park just in time. If we hadn't, Uncle Jash-Jash would have killed us for sure.

My big, black (and purple), shiny koenigsegg CCX was waiting for me. I unlocked it and sat behind the wheel. I looked at the time. Only two options. One: be late; which wasn't happening, not on the first day. Two: speed and hope you don't get stopped by ANBU or police to check your licence.

"Lucca, use your chakra to keep on that seat cuz a seatbelt ain't gonna do any good."

"Holy shit n..." I sped out of the car park before he could finish his sentence; all you could hear now was the extravagant roar of the specially built Wildian engine under the bonnet.

I was speeding through the streets; if you were sitting where Lucca was all you would be able to see out the window was the trees, (buildings now) going past at 120mph. I could see perfectly fine thanks to my highly developed wolf eyes; it looked to me as if we were going at 50.

I went past a couple of ANBU but they noticed the wilderness symbol on my windscreen so they went back to doing whatever ANBU do.

The symbol of the wildy (wilderness) means that I can drive from the age of 12 and that I can drive three times faster than the speed limit. It takes a while to get used to speed limits. We don't have them 'cuz we behave on the road. Sometimes.

I pulled up outside school with a screeching spin, smoke surround the entire car, getting every person in a 10 meter radius to stare at us as we climbed out. Lucca hopped out and went to the front office like nothing had ever happened. I looked at the dashboard and noticed that my tank needed more water. (We don't use petrol or diesel, we _have _to use water instead, or the car will go kaboom.)

I climbed out trying not to hit the minibus parked next to me. It really was a minibus; you could fit 13 people in there!

I reached into my pocket and checked my phone. One message from Lucca. I opened it:

_What are the chances. You're in room 13. See ya later, rebel._

As if on time, the bell rang. I quickly ran through the car park and into main reception. I went up to the main desk. "Excuse me, but where is room 13?" I asked politely

She spun around on her chair and looked at me before answering "corridor seven, last door on the left."

"Thank you!" I shouted running out the door and into the main building. From there I ran past the toilets and many lockers, most with locks on but some unoccupied. I found corridor seven and ran to the end and turned left. In front of me was room 13. I stepped to the door and slowly opened it...

**Review if you liked it.**

**If anyone's wondering, I'm ENGLISH. I LIVE IN ENGLAND. That's why some of the spellings are funny. Maybe the word order too. **

**If you're wondering about the koenigsegg CCX, then open a new window and copy this into the address: .com/up_. only Kage's is purple instead of red.**

** ~kg.o**


End file.
